


Pattern

by actingwithportals



Series: Thirty-One Day Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, day twelve of my thirty-one day writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actingwithportals/pseuds/actingwithportals
Summary: Jack finds the perfect gift for Crutchie





	Pattern

It was a cold, brisk day. Jack pulled his coat more tightly around himself, breathing heavily as he trudged down the street. He had finished selling his papers early that day and needed to make a trip to the nearest trade store. He had a mission to complete that day before it grew too dark; he was carrying too much change in his pockets to feel safe strolling around for too long on these unsavory streets.

He turned a corner, coming up on the store he had in mind. Heading inside, he looked in awe around himself, surrounded by more clothes than he had ever seen in his life. There were coats, and dresses, and trousers, and more hats than he knew even existed. But he couldn’t stare for long; there was something specific he was looking for and he couldn’t bother with being distracted.

He ran to the back of the store, feeling the glares and unkind stares from the other customers in the room. No doubt they thought he was a thief, but he would show them. He had money that he saved up over the past few weeks, enough to pay his own way like any other respectable person.

He found the old and used section, hidden away in the back of the store. The clothes were all worn and weathered, more patches than fabric at this point. Jack looked through the items, searching desperately for what he needed. Everything was either too big or too little, or not the right piece of clothing at all. He was starting to feel discouraged, that maybe he wouldn’t be able to find what he needed after all. As Jack was about to give up, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around quickly to be faced with a kind-looking older gentleman.

“Can I help you?” the man asked, an unsettlingly warm smile on his face.

Jack stared, gaping up at him for a moment. He was going to kick him out, wasn’t he? Surely, he thought he came in to steal something. Jack almost ran then and there, but he couldn’t back down now. He hadn’t found what he came for, and he couldn’t go back to the Lodging House empty handed.

“I’se, uh . . .” Jack started, trying to find the right words. “Looking for a coat.”

“Hmm, but you already have one,” the man noted, pointing out the coat on Jack’s shoulders.

“Not for me,” Jack stated. “For someone else.”

“There are plenty of coats in the front of the store,” the man pointed out, gesturing towards the entrance.

Jack shook his head. “Ain’t got that much money,” he explained bitterly.

“Is this someone else a young person, like yourself?” the man asked.

Jack nodded. “But he’s smaller than me,” Jack clarified. “So, I couldn’t give him my coat.”

“Well, of course not, then you wouldn’t have a coat,” the man laughed.

Jack shrugged. “I don’t need a coat,” he said simply.

The man frowned. “Everyone needs a coat this time of year,” he said.

“I know, which is why I need to find one for my friend,” Jack insisted.

“Hmm, let me see what I have in the back,” the man said, turning and heading to the back of the store. Jack waited, bouncing impatiently from one foot to the other. When the man returned, he had his arms behind his back, a peculiar look on his face.

“Well,” he started. “We had one thing. It isn’t a proper coat, but it is warm.”

The man pulled a folded-up piece of clothing from behind his back, handing it to Jack. Jack unfolded it, holding it up and inspecting it. The first thing he noticed was the pattern; it was striped in all different directions, reds and blacks intertwining in each other. Jack immediately recognized it as a flannel shirt, the fabric soft and warm in his hands.

“How would this do?” the man asked.

“It’s perfect!” Jack exclaimed, hugging it closely to his chest. “How much?”

The man shook his head. “You take it. Make sure your friend keeps warm.”

Jack stared up at him in awe. He didn’t know what to say, but settled for mumbling out a “thank you, sir.”

The man just smiled. “I expect you’ll put it to good use.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack assured him. “Thank you, sir.” He quickly exited the store, running all the way back to the Lodging House.

When he got inside, he ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, shouting for Crutchie. All the boys stared at him in confusion, watching as he skidded into the bedroom, rushing to the bunk where Crutchie sat, looking out the window.

Jack had his arms behind his back, bouncing from foot to foot excitedly. Crutchie stared up at him in confusion. “What is it, Jack?” he asked.

“You hasn’t been able to sell papes, right?” Jack asked. “Cause it’s so cold out, and it messes with you too much? Well, I found something that’ll fix that.”

Crutchie just continued staring at him. “What did you find?” he asked.

Jack grinned, pulling out the flannel and holding it up to show him. Crutchie gaped in awe, reaching out his hand to feel the fabric. There wasn’t a single hole in it, and the shirt was only slightly wrinkled.

“Where did you find this?” Crutchie asked.

Jack just shrugged. “Got lucky, is all,” he explained. “Do you like it?”

“Like it? I love it,” Crutchie said. “I’se always wanted something with this pattern, but it costs too much.”

“Well, now you got it,” Jack said, grinning from ear to ear. “Try it on, see if it fits!”

Crutchie got up, taking the shirt and pulling it on. It was a little big, but it was warm and cozy. Crutchie grinned up at Jack, feeling mighty fancy in his new shirt.

“You’se gonna be nice and warm when you go outside now,” Jack said. “And you can start selling papes again.”

Crutchie nodded excitedly. “I can play outside with the others too,” he added. “Thank you, Jack! For everything!”

Jack ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about it,” Jack said. “You needed a coat, after all. Sorry it ain’t something bigger.”

“It’s perfect,” Crutchie assured him, wrapping his arms around Jack in a sudden hug.

Jack was taken aback, standing there awkwardly as Crutchie held onto him. He eventually put an arm around his shoulders, hugging him back. He was happy to see Crutchie smile so brightly, and now he could finally stop worrying about the kid getting too cold this winter. It was going to all be okay now, all thanks to the kindness of one stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late


End file.
